Good Luck, PJ
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: When PJ is put into a challenge he thinks he isn't ready for, the Duncan family rallies to make him understand how much they love him... includes sad and sometimes mature content.
1. Prologue: Good Luck, PJ

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Good Luck Charlie... well, let's just say it's probably better I don't, lol.

**Author's Note: **Well, hi. I've written a lot of stories on this website, but I've never written a story about a Disney show. I'm gulity of being 18 and still loving the channel, and my most recent love is well, Good Luck Charlie. I've been a fan of Jason Dolley for years, and I adore Bridget too. It's a really funny show and it's entertaining, and well, I like to write. I hope you like my story, and I warn you now, it does include some mature topics. It will also be sad at times, and you might wanna kill me for writing what I do but I promise to include some of the humor from the show, and lots of Charlie adorableness. Okay? Yes. Well, here is the prologue. It's short, I know, but the next chapter is much longer, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue … Good Luck, PJ.<strong>

It was a video diary. She'd done almost tons before for her baby sister Charlie. Wishing her a lot of luck in the future, with smiles, laughs, and all around life. Teddy shouldn't really find it difficult to make another one for another sibling… but, this one _was_ different. It wasn't for a good reason, it wasn't a great idea that came to her before bed one night, it was a last whim to make it all better, one last chance to make a person smile.

He looked down lately, an expression she wasn't used to. And he constantly looked exhausted. He rarely went downstairs when he was home, and forget about it if he wasn't. He wouldn't allow visitors… not even her parents. Poor Gabe was confused to why his brother was being such a jerk, and Charlie, well all she would mutter was _PJ, PJ, PJ_ under her breath as she clung to a small blanket.

It was Charlie who gave her the idea. With her videos coming up less and less with all the family problems they'd been having, she was desperate for someone to smile or give a reason to. Charlie, despite her somewhat awareness to the situation still had that innocent, child smile. And Teddy clung to it like a rafter. And then it hit her one day.

_Good Luck, PJ._ It wouldn't really be advice. It would just be things he'd miss when he wasn't around. It'd be his family attempting to bring up his mood and help him through, especially when all else seemed to of fail when they tried. It was a last chance, a moment to finally put their family back together.

All they wanted was their PJ back. Not the person currently he was being, the old PJ. You know, who cracked a joke or put on a hopeless look when he was confused. Carefree, and always into trouble.

She'd do it. If anyone could, it was her. Determined and always up for a challenge, Teddy knew it was up to her.

And so, she picked up her camera and pressed on, latter pressed play. And she put a real smile on her face and waved. _"_Hey, PJ. It's Teddy here, and of course, this is my first entry. Unlike Charlie's entries, I'm doing this for another reason. I hate seeing you so down. I miss seeing your smile, and I miss fighting with you. I know you're lonely, and you hate what is going on, so I'm trying to help. And well, of course, I'm here for you… you know that. I guess really that's all I have to say for now… well, you know… Good Luck, PJ."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. C1: Why Are You So Immature?

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Good Luck Charlie... well, let's just say it's probably better I don't, lol.

**Author's Note: **Woo, I love reviews! I wanna say thank you to Amy Winterbottom ... _don't worry, I always finish my stories_... and Aslan is Love ... _sadly, it won't be anything probably like GLC does after that episode_... for their reviews and to anyone else who read the story but didn't comment or alert. Also, if anyone does know, where can I find a download for the full version of the theme song? I've seen it on youtube, but I'd like to have it for my own computer. Any ideas? Anyway, like I said, this is a longer chapter and we see some sibling rivalry and some storyline for this story in this chapter, as well as Charlie attempting to kill Ivy. It's all awesome, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One … Why are you so immature?<strong>

Teddy Duncan wasn't someone who gave up… _especially_ when it came to fighting for her own bathroom. _Especially_ when it was PJ Duncan who continuously stole it from her, seemingly only on the mornings when she was in a rush. Did she mention he always used all the hot water? It would always result in a huge fight, to which Amy Duncan would come play referee until the loudness would stop.

It brought a scene in the kitchen, one theDuncanparents were used to, their eldest glaring at each other from across the table. Once in a while, one would pick up a bite of their food, and then look up to narrow their eyes and scoff. Finally, Amy sighed.

"Your immaturity is terrible," she scolded. "You have younger siblings that look up to you, PJ, Teddy."

"I don't look up to them," Gabe said. "I know better. Well, I mean, I do look up to them… but you said I haven't gotten my growth spurt yet and well… I'm gonna shut up now."

"You probably should," PJ muttered.

"PJ," Amy scolded again. "Really. Would it really kill you guys to get along for one morning? Heck, it might even make the world a better place."

"A better place? If PJ didn't exist in the world, it would be a better place!"

"At least it'd have less hair spray if you didn't exist!"

Teddy gasped. "Me use more hairspray? Please, have you _looked_ in a mirror recently?"

"Kids," Bob said sternly, but they weren't listening anymore. It was once again a fight, one that both parents gave up on in seconds. Amy rolled her eyes and continued feed the enthralled Charlie, while Gabe just continued munching on his cereal.

Finally, Teddy slammed her plate into the sink and gave her brother one more nasty gaze and stormed into her room. It was a temporarily silence until Gabe spoke up. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Do other families live like this?"

Amy Duncan sighed. "I wish."

**ChapOne**

"Would you please turn down the radio?"

He didn't answer. Teddy narrowed her eyes and went to do what she asked herself, only to have her small hand swatted away. "My car as of now. You aren't allowed to touch, little sis."

"You are ridiculous," Teddy muttered, slumping into her seat. "I can't wait until I can get my own car and you don't have to drive me everywhere. You'll see. And I won't drive you anywhere because you're a jerk. And you don't know how to share. And you listen to crappy music… and well, you're PJ and that's bad enough, I'd say."

"Are you done?"

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I think so."

PJ nodded. "Good. You're wasting oxygen."

She scowled and PJ rolled his eyes, smirking as he pulled into the shopping center Teddy was supposed to meet Ivy at. "I'll be done in a few hours. If you don't mind, I don't want to wait here very long. It's still pretty cold outside."

He smirked. "Well, I do have to work, and it is hard to get a break so we'll see… maybe I'll just leave you here. Alone!"

"You know what? I'll have Ivy bring me home! I can't stand you lately, PJ! You're nothing but a jerk who thinks he's funny when he's not." PJ rolled his eyes as she folded her arms, planning to continue her rant. Instead, he sped away, leaving her standing in the parking lot, glaring over at him. "Immature, aren't we?" With another sigh, Teddy walked toward where she was supposed to meet Ivy, and tried to forget about her brother.

**ChapOne**

"Oh, that looks awesome on you!" Ivy cried, running toward the smiling Teddy who had on a pair of jeans and a new top. It fitted her perfectly, every ruffle of the shirt making her already long body look even more model like. Ivy stared jealously for a second and then patted her best friend's shoulder. "You should really get it. Imagine how jealous it'll make all the girls look when they see you."

As Ivy waved her eyebrows, Teddy laughed. It did look good on her, after all. And it really had been a long time since she put something toward herself. Didn't all her babysitting money deserve to be used once in a while? With one more firm nod, she darted into the fitting room and pulled off the new clothes, quickly putting them where they were before and almost running past Ivy to the registers.

"See, now aren't you glad you tried that on?"

Teddy smiled. "And now we have to find something for you!"

"I'd say you should know this store doesn't have enough animal prints, T."

"Yeah, you might be right." Teddy laughed as the cashier rang her up. While the total was a little higher than she expected, she still eagerly handed over the money to her and pulled the bag over to her side with a smile. "I think I'm in love."

"Lunch?" Ivy pleaded as they walked through the shopping center. "I'm starving and I think that sub place is calling my name. You here it? _Ivy… Ivy, come buy our new subs! Yummy… yummy_!"

"Alright, alright. You win, I cave. We'll go see what all the hype is—" Teddy's ringtone suddenly blared, stopping her conversation with Ivy for a moment. "Huh, it's my mom. I told her I'd be here for a while, let me just see what she wants and _then_ we'll go get a sub, okay?"

Teddy walked over where she could hear her mother better and then pressed talk. "Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Hi, sweetie. Listen, I know I promised you the day off today, but we've got a little problem. Your father is busy at work and I've been forced to come in a few hours earlier than I expected, so I'm a bit stuck right now. Charlie and Gabe are home and I could really use a sitter. Mrs. Dabney refuses ever since Gabe bit her and well, I don't really know if I trust that woman anyway—"

"Don't worry, mom. I'll come home right now. Ivy is with me, so she'll help."

Teddy could almost hear the relief in her mother's voice. "Oh, thank you so much, Teddy. I know just how the hospital gets when you say you can't come in when they need you, so…"

"It's fine, mom. Let me just tell Ivy and I'll be home in a few minutes. Okay? Okay, bye."

Teddy sighed and walked back over to where Ivy was standing, her eyes glued on the new sub place. "Ivy, that sub place is gonna have to wait a few more days. My mom is stuck without a babysitter and needs me home right away."

"And because you and PJ got into a fight, you need me to drive you there and hope I'll stay and make the place bright with my presence… right?"

She eyed her friend. "Ivy, your clothes alone could light a dark room."

"You love me," she smiled.

"I do… so that's a yes?"

Ivy nodded. "Of course, T."

**ChapOne**

"I don't see where that kid gets her energy!" Ivy yelled as she chased after the giggling Charlie an hour later, the small two year old darting through places that someone who wasn't young and tireless could fit. She wore a smile that only a child could, giggling as Ivy made faces at her, once in a while shrieking as she neared.

Meanwhile, Gabe played a video game on the TV, yelling at it every time he almost lost.

Teddy, who was in the kitchen, laughed. She was used to her sister's endless energy, but was glad she wasn't alone and didn't have to battle Charlie's games plus making the kids dinner. She stirred what was on the stove, and then went back to the sandwiches she had started, placing the deli food onto them. A ham sandwich for her and Ivy, a turkey one for Gabe, and macaroni and cheese for Charlie, who insisted that was her dinner the second she saw it on the table.

"Don't hurt Ivy, Charlie!"

Once again, as Teddy slowly began to set the table, her ringtone blared from the living room. "Ivy, could you get that?"

"If I can make it there without falling, sure!"

She heard her friend giggle and then pick up the phone, silent for a moment as she listened. "Oh, no, sorry this isn't Teddy Duncan, this is her best friend Ivy. She's a little busy. Is it important?"

Teddy, hearing Ivy say this, stepped into the room, waiting near the door. Ivy's face was knitted into a frown as she listened and then darted her eyes toward the waiting best friend. She put a hand over the receiver and whispered, "It's PJ's job. Apparently he fainted and needs a ride home."

"What?"

Teddy ran forward and took the phone from her. "Hi, this is Teddy. Is something wrong with my brother?"

She listened as his boss explained that PJ had been taking orders up front when he suddenly collapsed on the ground and fainted. Once awake, he begged the boss not the call for an ambulance and instead, call for his sister. As told, he did.

"Oh, yeah, I'm actually babysitting at the moment, but… oh, no, it's not a problem. Just give me one second, please." She also covered her hand over the receiver. "I hate leaving Charlie. Would you mind picking PJ up and bringing him home for me? I'd really owe you a trip to the sub place now."

Ivy nodded without thought. "Of course, T. You're my best friend."

Relieved, Teddy smiled. "Okay, hi again. Yeah, my best friend will be there in a few minutes to pick him up. Oh, okay. Yeah, thank you for calling me. I'm sure it's just a flu or something. He spends a lot of time with kids at home and well, you know how kids are." She chuckled a little and then nodded even though PJ's boss couldn't see her. "Okay, bye!"

Once Ivy left, Teddy set up Gabe and Charlie in the kitchen, waiting anxiously for the arrival of her brother and best friend. PJ rarely did get sick, but when he did, he usually got sick for weeks and complained like a child. And she also knew this well, so she prepared herself for a complete child to come into the house, someone who was more immature than Charlie. Immature and PJ… it seemed to go hand in hand, Teddy realized with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. C2: CNSoup and Crappy Horror Movies

**I am so sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I took a long break from writing and now I'm back. Many of my other stories won't be finished because of reasons I can't get into. But lucky for you, this has nothing to do with Disney. This is on my wrestling stories. I know it's almost been a year since I updated, and I'm sorry, like I said. I know this is short, but a new chapter will be posted soon. The beginning is a little slow, but I promise, you'll learn more soon about what is going on with PJ. Besides, they had to make up, didn't they? As for the horror movie mentioned in the end... it's my favorite. And they're both the age of which that would love it too, so I just decided they would like it. I don't own anything to do with this... but enjoy! And thank you for those who have reviewed since the last time I updated, and I hope I still have some of you reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two … Chicken Noodle Soup and Crappy Horror Movies<strong>

Teddy always could hear Ivy arrive before she actually saw her. If it was one thing she knew about her best friend, all of her was loud. From her clothing to her mouth, the girl was a personality magnet it seemed. So when she heard the brakes shriek to a stop and the low mumbling of PJ at the door, she knew Ivy must have made it back without killing him. Picking up Charlie, she headed for the door, walking into the living room just in time for it to open. A pale PJ entered the room, his hair matted with sweat while his eyes were coated with annoyance.

"You shouldn't be allowed to drive in this state."

"You survived, didn't you?" Ivy asked.

Teddy smirked and folded her arms, not ready to talk to her brother yet. Yes, she was a little concerned, but if he was well enough to argue, he was still PJ. "How was meeting the floor?"

Ivy cracked up behind him and PJ scowled, throwing his work shirt onto the floor. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." He was up the stairs before anyone could say a word, and even Charlie looked confused as all eyes stared at the empty room.

"Uh oh," Charlie finally said.

"Was that mean?"

"A little," Ivy said. "It was really funny."

"I feel almost bad now." Putting Charlie down, the toddler followed them into the kitchen where Gabe was finishing his dinner. "Ivy, there is another sandwich here for you if you're hungry. I'm gonna make PJ some soup. Maybe I was a jerk."

"He was a jerk a few hours ago."

Teddy shrugged. "I know but I still feel bad. He wouldn't call here for me if he didn't need me…"

Ivy just sighed, as if she didn't know what to say and took a bite of the sandwich. Charlie stared up at them, and then smiled like any child would. Plopping down onto the floor, she picked up a toy and started to play with it. Teddy didn't answer her, but knew it was the right thing she had to do. When she was younger, she remembered chicken noodle soup being one of his favorite sick meals and figured it would at least calm their constantly going war.

She heated some up in the microwave, stirring it every minute or so as she stared at her family. Finally, once it was done, Teddy headed up the stairs. She was mean. Sometimes, things like the comments she made were necessary. She grew up with two brothers, who loved to torture her in any way they could, so she was used to defending herself when needed. But if PJ were well, he wouldn't have just walked up the stairs. He would've stayed and stood his ground. The Duncan kids were bred to fight. Sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad way. Ivy didn't understand this. Something was wrong.

His door was closed when she reached it. She knocked slowly, wondering if she was doing the right thing. It wasn't like he was going to answer her, or even care that she was there.

"PJ?" she called softly. "It's Teddy. I know I was mean… and I'm sorry. I made you some soup. Can I come in?"

No answer.

"PJ, please. I'm sorry."

Again, there wasn't a reply. Teddy was a little worried… how mean was that comment? Maybe she should call Ivy up here… tough love, or something… but how would that work? Ivy was terrifying when needed… but he didn't need that… it wasn't like—

"What?"

PJ looked even worse than he did when he was in the living room. She immediately felt terrible. "Hi."

"What?" he repeated. "I want to sleep."

"Its chicken noodle," she offered with a slight smile. "I know it's your favorite."

He eyed it and then looked at her. "You probably put a laxative in it or something."

"I didn't." She almost laughed. That was something she'd have to save for the next time she was mad at him. "I swear. I'm really sorry. I know you don't feel well and this is my peace offering. Accept it, please."

He eyed it again and then took it into the room with him. When he didn't close the door, Teddy entered, too. It was oddly quiet in the house and for that, Teddy was happy.

"I really am sorry, PJ. You look terrible."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "When my face met the floor, as you said, I kind of realized that."

"I _said_ I was sorry!" she exclaimed in horror at the absolute mean tone he answered.

His expression softened. "I know."

"You're unbelievable sometimes, PJ."

"You're not so simple yourself, Teddy." He took a sip of the soup and a small smile replaced the long face. "This is pretty good. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you want?"

He shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk this morning. I know I deserved some of the comments you said, but I really don't want to fight anymore. I don't feel well, and it's giving me a headache that I don't need."

"Deal. How about we watch a movie? Ivy is watching Gabe and Charlie. Until I hear screams of terror their part, I think we're okay."

"You want to watch a movie with me," he laughed, almost surprised. But much to her own surprise, he agreed. Getting up, he walked over to his extensive DVD collection and picked up an old favorite of theirs. Scream. They smiled at this and he put it in the DVD player, and for the next two hours, they forgot about the problems that had caused this moment. For those two hours, they were the siblings they used to be.

If only for a moment.


End file.
